


Just for the night

by Shakinnmovin



Series: Juggie and Betty- Married life is a whole different ball game. [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakinnmovin/pseuds/Shakinnmovin
Summary: This is a one-shot.





	Just for the night

Jughead hated going to conferences. It was the bane of his very existence but he couldn't get his way out of this one. His agent had insisted that he go and make a presentation. He ran a hand through his black hair and grabbed a fistful of it once he reached the back of his head. He was walking to the hotel restaurant. He needed a drink, a strong one. Meeting new people and smiling at their attempts to be interesting, grated his nerves. 

The bar looked pretty busy. He scanned the room quickly to find seating and that's when he saw her! She was sitting on a bar stool, legs crossed wearing strappy red heels. Her dress was a short backless black number with her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. It was obvious that she was waiting for someone. Her perfectly manicured fingernails tapping the wood bar impatiently. Jughead couldn't make out her face, he could only see her profile but what he saw, he definitely liked. 

Jughead slipped into the seat next to her. Her back was turned away from him.

"Is this seat taken?" Jughead asked.

The blonde turned around and looked him up and down. "I am waiting for someone."

"I'll get up when he gets here. Can I get you a drink while you wait?" Jughead motioned for the bartender.

"I can buy my own drink, thank you very much," The woman's frosty tone indicated that she wasn't thankful for it at all.

"I'm sure you can. But why would you want to?" Jughead smiled at the bartender. "Rum and a coke for me and the lady will have...."

Jughead looked at the woman, a smirk on his handsome face. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she said, "White Russian, please." She gave the bartender a smile and turned to look at Jughead. Her large blue eyes were on him, scrutinizing the stranger next to her.

"What's your name?" Jughead asked.

"El..," She stopped talking and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Ella," she said. She was a bad liar.

"Jughead," He said simply 

Ella didn't take his hand but burst out laughing. "If you're going to make up a name, can't you make up a more realistic one?"

"That is my name," Jughead said seriously. "Everyone calls me Jughead."

"Oh!," Ella said as she flushed a light pink. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that was your name. I thought you were making it up."

"Like you were?" Jughead questioned. "El...Ella."

Ella flushed a deeper pink. "I don't know you. I won't want you stalking me on facebook or twitter or something."

"Isn't that the reason for social media? To stalk people who interest, repulse or intimidate you?"

"Do I interest, repulse or intimidate you?"

"Well, you definitely don't repulse me?"

Ella was now bright red. Luckily the bartender came around with their drinks. Both of them thanked the bartender. 

A silence fell between them. 

"I'm hungry," Ella said suddenly.

Jughead looked amused, his eyebrow lifted up. "I thought women never eat but nibble salads like rabbits."

"Most women maybe. But I'm not like most women."

"You certainly aren't," Jughead looked at her a smile on his face.

Another wave to the bartender. "Two burgers, please, with everything on it."

"Are you ordering for me?" Betty faced indignation. 

"Yes, I am. You're hungry and a burger is the only thing to satisfy that hunger."

"Depends on what kind of hunger one has, right?" Ella flirted.

Jughead felt his pants get a little tighter in the crotch area. He shifted in his seat and placed his folded arms on the bar.

"Who are you waiting for?" Jughead asked. 

"Childhood friend. Kinda ditzy. I know ditzy is usually reserved for a silly, blonde girl but that's the only adjective that suits him. He's...well...I've been in love with him forever. I was hoping tonight would end differently for us." Ella took her tiny red purse and took out 2 keycards, fanning them in front of her face. Letting out a long sigh, she put them back in. "That's money down the drain. Shouldn't have kept my hopes up."

"The guy must have a pretty big hole in his head to not jump at any chance to be with you," Jughead said sympathetically. 

"Thank you for saying that. My delicate ego thanks you too." Ella took a sip of her drink and looked at him. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Conference. Hate going to these boring things but ..." Jughead shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you do?" Betty asked sipping her drink.

"I don't know you. I won't want you stalking me on facebook or twitter or something," Jughead threw her previous words back at her.

"Touche," Ella said as she threw her head back laughing. She uncrossed her legs and leaned over touching his knee. The tightening in his pants just got worse. "I'm not a serial killer, I promise."

"Isn't that what all serial killers say before they kill someone?" 

"Do I look like a serial killer?" Ella gave him a coy smile while she placed both hands on her hips. 

"Not sure what serial killer looks like but if they look anything like you, I'd die a happy man at your hands," Jughead said. His mouth watered slightly looking at her.

Ella let out a chuckle. Taking a deep breath, "I smell greasy burgers and french fries."

Jughead looked at Ella. He could only smell her floral perfume.

The burgers arrived and looked delicious. Ella looked warily at it.

"What?" Jughead asked once the bartender left.

"I don't know how ladylike I will look eating this monstrosity," Betty said looking at her plate. 

Jughead looked around the restaurant. "I'm pretty sure all these men who are admiring you thus far will fall in love with you eating that burger even if it is messy. Men love women who eat. And the women...hate you already so who cares what they think."

Ella gave Jughead a playful slap on his shoulder. "You're good for the ego. I should keep you around. Well, here goes," Betty took a bite of the burger, Letting out a groan of satisfaction, she said, "This is better than the sex I was expecting tonight."

"The night's still younger."

"He's an hour late, he's not coming," Ella said as she wiped the ketchup that had dripped on the counter. 

"Who said it had to be him?" 

Ella didn't say anything but shot Jughead a look before she took another healthy bite of her burger.

"Another white Russian?" The bartender asked. 

"No, thank you. I'll have a water, plenty of ice. I have a feeling I might need to be hydrated tonight," She whispered the last part to Jughead as she pulled a keycard from her purse and slid it to Jughead. "Room 615."

Jughead took the card and put it in his pocket discreetly.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Once she was done, Ella turned around and walked to the elevator. Jughead watched her leave and signaled the bartender for the check.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Jughead put his keycard in the door. The light turned green and clicked open. Walking in, Jughead saw a red strappy shoe, then another, black lace panties, and finally a black dress. He followed the trail and saw Ella between the silk sheets. It was pulled up just enough for Jughead to see her cleavage but not enough to see the entire package.

Jughead licked his lips and without removing his eyes off of the gorgeous beauty on the bed, he started to strip. In just his black boxers, Jughead started to get on the bed. 

"Ah. Ah. Ah," Ella said shaking her index finger. "Everything on the floor."

Jughead smiled. He removed his boxers and his erection sprung free. He watched as Ella's eyes turned from green to almost black. Her lust for him undisguised. He slipped between the sheets and kissed one delicate ankle.

"You're a foot guy. Thought you would be more of a breast guy," Ella's throaty voice said.

"I admire everything of beauty. Your legs are sexy," Jughead said as he moved up. Soft kisses from her ankle all the way up to her inner thighs. He lightly bit her left thigh as he placed both hands on top of his legs, pushing them apart. His warm breath on her delicate folds causes Ella to bite her lower lip. A wet, rough tongue touched her clit. Ella moaned. His fingers dig into her thighs. Her muscles clench as waves of pleasure course through his body. Her hips rise involuntarily to meet his mouth.

Jughead doesn't stop sucking, licking and tasting Ella until she catches a hold of his head. Fingers digging into his scalp. "Enjoying yourself?" Jughead teased.

Ella doesn't answer by lets out a moan. She bends her legs at the knees and her toes dig into the soft mattress. She so close. Jughead gives her a final lick and watches as her body arched in ecstasy. 

Jughead moves upward, quick soft kisses all the way up to her breasts. Stopping there, he takes a hardened nipple in his mouth. Rolling it in his mouth, he hears Ella moan again.

"Enough," Ella commanded. "Come here." She pulls at Jughead's hair until he's hovering on top of her. Lips a hair length apart. Close, so close. 

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Ella turns her head towards her phone that she had placed on the nightstand. "Fuck." She grabs the phone. "Mom?"

Jughead buries his head into Ella's neck, waiting for Ella to finish talking. He tries to eavesdrop on the conversation and gets a few words. A minute later, Ella hangs up.

"Your mom?" Jughead asked.

"Yes, now where were we?" Ella moved to kiss Jughead's lips.

Jughead shifted his head away. "What did she want?"

"Nothing," Betty said nibbling on Jughead's ear lobe.

"It must have been something if she's calling at 10:43 pm." Jughead looks into his wife's eyes.

"Jughead, are we really doing this? I thought we were going to forget the kids for one night?" Betty dropped back into the pillows in frustration.

"I heard the words - throwup, trains, and Hal. Sorry if I'm concerned about my kids."

"My dad caught Josh in the pantry eating last Halloween Day's candy, OK? He must have eaten 12 pieces before he was caught. He threw up and my mom has to change the sheets. She was asking for the train sheets. That's it!" Betty said looking at Jughead.

"That's it? Josh threw up," Jughead said worriedly half lifting himself off of Betty.

"So? He overdid the candy. He's fine," Betty said pissed off.

"I'm sorry," Jughead sighed. He sat up and pushed his hair back. He saw Betty pull the sheets over herself, her nostrils flaring. 

"The mood is gone, huh?" Betty asked.

"Well, the chapter of Ella and Jughead is over but we can go back to being Betty and Jughead," Jughead said as he held Betty's face. He leaned over and kissed her warm lips. His tongue made its way into her mouth. Betty moaned and plays with the soft hair on the nape of her neck. Jughead moves to her neck, sucking on the soft skin.

"Ditzy. I'm ditzy?" Jughead suddenly remembered what Betty said at dinner. He bit her neck a little harder than normal and Betty let out a hiss.

"I knew I was going to pay for that," Betty laughed.

"You're going to pay for lots of things. That short black dress- I wanted to kneel in front of you and eat you out right there in front of the entire restaurant. Your back? That soft smooth skin, I swear Betts, I wanted to just ask for room service and ravish you till they brought the food up," Jughead's husky voice said as he ran his teeth over her shoulder.

"Jughead Jones, don't think I didn't notice the twitch in your pants when I put my hand on your knee. I was surprised you didn't go all caveman and drag me back to the room," Betty said smiling.

"I was very close to going all caveman on you," Jughead said. He lifted his head and pushed her blonde hair away from her face. He pressed his mouth to hers and using his forearms, he pushed himself away from her. Betty threw her legs around Jughead's waist and her arms around his neck. He flipped over so she was on top. 

Betty positioned herself and allowed Jughead to enter her. 

Jughead looked at his wife. Her eyes were closed as she moved up and down. She had changed over the years. Her stomach was the flat stomach of a cheerleader but now it had a softness to it that motherhood brought. Her skin was zig-zagged with light stretch marks on her stomach, hips, and sides of her breast. Even her legs had changed. She was fuller, rounder and, oh, so strong. 

Betty complained about losing the last 9 1/2 pounds but Jughead loved ever ounce of her. He always found her beautiful but her on top of him, groaning and moving, nothing was sexier. Jughead bit the inside of his cheek. He wasn't dreaming! She was his- now, forever and ever. 

Jughead allowed his eyes to close as pleasure waves racked his body. One hand moved to her clit and rotated the nub, while his other hand was digging into Betty's waist. He was sure there would be bruises in the morning. Finally, Jughead felt her body quiver as she had another orgasm. His body gave way to Betty's movement and he moaned loudly. 

Betty collapsed on top of Jughead. Both of them breathing heavily and sweating. She rolled away from him, the cool sheets lower the temperature of their heated bodies.

"That was so good, Betts." Jughead let out when he could finally speak. 

Betty nodded affirming his statement. "Late checkout tomorrow, right?"

Jughead turned his head to look at Betty and she turned to see him. Smiling, "Let's make it worth it, Juggie." Rolling back on top of Jughead, he let out a moan. "You're going to be the death of me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot follow-up to "Life isn't always Rosy." Enjoy!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10295366/chapters/22776806


End file.
